


In Sickness and in Health

by Icie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Multi, POV Second Person, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2138973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icie/pseuds/Icie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahi gets sick, Nishinoya gets worried and Sugawara gets involved. Because he wants them to be happy. Obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Sickness and in Health

It embarrasses you how far you take your setting skills. Kageyama uses a different emphasis when he sets, goes for the pure physical side and damn near perfects it. He only realised that, maybe, the personal side is worth some effort recently but you couldn't switch that side off if you tried. Not that you _would_ try. Seeing others reach their potential, well, you enjoy that. And it only took three years to get good. With practising on _and_ off the court maybe it should have taken less time but with the skills now at your disposal you won't let them go to waste.

"Nishinoya, how was your weekend?" you ask with a quirk of a smile.

He starts like you jabbed him with a needle. You laugh and step back, if you make sudden movements he might go for the animal reaction of flight which would rather hinder further conversation. His posture is all fluffed up like a startled cat but his hair is droopier than its usual. "Did you talk to Asahi? I heard he wasn't feeling well," you continue when he doesn't fill the silence. As well as hearing he wasn't feeling well, you have your own evidence, Asahi turned down the offer of a pork bun after last practice. Tanaka or Hinata turning it down would be cause for a call to the hospital and while Asahi isn't at _that_ level, he comes close. Cause for worry and a temperature check that you didn't get the chance to give anyway. You frown, carefully concerned, in case Nishinoya isn't as wrapped up in Asahi's condition as you think, but his back remains a line of tension and, more worryingly, doesn't let up when he forces his shoulders down into their normal position and shakes his head to clear it. Nishinoya worries about Asahi. You worry about Nishinoya.

"I stopped by his house since it's close," fifteen minutes at a run, but sure, Nishinoya can call that close if it makes him feel better. His brow crinkles again, "his mom said he was sleeping." Which means _he was sleeping_. People sleep, especially when they've been knocked for six by a cold. But not getting to see him, even passed out, explains Nishinoya's inability to relax. Without a plan, Nishinoya builds up frustration until he bursts. Knowing Asahi's mom, she'll have forgotten to pass the message on to Asahi when he wakes up, too. You'll check if he knows when he next comes to practice, then, at least, Asahi can assure Nishinoya he did all he could.

You nod and clap him on the shoulder. "He'll recover in no time." A twinge of guilt stabs at you for the lie, there's no evidence for a quick recovery. But Nishinoya's worry won't help Asahi recover and the odds back you up. This is Japan. When was the last time a high school student died of a cold?

Nishinoya's shoulders sag but the wrinkle between his eyes has gone and he's fired up, ready for warm up when the rest of the team, minus Asahi, enters the gym.

\----

Tuesday arrives and Asahi returns, sniffling every other second and skin clammy when you forced him to allow you to check his temperature, but he got here. Daichi sentenced him to half the training required of everyone else. Even with the reduced workload he wobbles into the showers rather than walks at the end and he remains under the water after the rest of the team waved goodbye. Daichi lingers, dried off and frowns towards the cubicle. "I'll take care of it," you say before he can do more than frown. Nishinoya tried to stay too but you know he makes dinner on Tuesday and shooed him out the door.

"I'm counting on you," Daichi says with a nod.

You laugh and offer a grin. What other response is there? He's gone in a moment, probably thinking about further ways to improve the team. You'll check he's got his school work under control later.

Asahi's shower drizzles on and you rap your fingers on the door. "Volleyball is a land based sport, though I'm sure you'd do fine on the swim team if you're so against being our ace, but you don't need to practice water tolerance until you switch," you say lightly and stand back. Asahi's shadow spreads out from the gap between the bottom of the door and the floor. So he's still upright, what a relief.

"Just clearing out my sinuses," he says entirely through his nose.

"Is it working?" He pulls open the door and blinks at you with dark ringed eyes when you laugh. "Sorry, sorry, I just don't want you getting worse."

You fumble with his towel and offer it to him before he can get self-concious. He whips it away from you and sneezes three times in succession with his nose buried in the fabric. Then a fourth to get the fluff out. He's not helping your laughter at all. "Thanks but I'm just tired. I'm much better now," he says and wraps the towel around his waist. You snicker at his lie.

"We worried, Nishinoya went around to your house and everything." He stops midway to his bag. You sit back on the bench and smile gently, he searches your face for something and apparently finds enough to relax and start drying off. You busy yourself with your own bag, tug your uniform into better order even though it's only going to get wrinkled again when you wash it, contemplate another layer of deodorant.

Asahi dresses like an invalid. Starts with one leg of his uniform and takes a long moment before he remembers to shove his other one through. If he wouldn't get too embarrassed for words, you'd assist. "He didn't have to do that, I wasn't very sick." Even through his blocked sinuses he sounds guilty.

"You know Nishinoya, he'll do anything that gets into his head when he cares about someone." Asahi drops something with a clatter and it rolls towards your feet, it's his deodorant. You pick it up and toss it back, he fumbles but catches it with the tips of his fingers at the last moment. He looks hurt. "Sorry, sorry, but he really does care about you."

"I'm sorry for dragging the team down," he mumbles with his eyes fixed on the lining of his bag like it's the most fascinating thing in the world. Maybe it is, you wouldn't know. He breathes in through his nose and it makes the most _awful_ noise, you lurch forward as he starts coughing like the wad of mucus in his respiratory system is going to send him to his death bed but he scrabbles in his bag for tissues and covers his nose with one before you reach him. Funny that he can't handle deodorant when you mention Nishinoya likes him but pulling a tissue out in less time than it takes you to pretend your fussing helps is no problem.

"Since your snot is green, we can probably forgive you," you say and hope to hell that he takes your joke as one made _with_ him and not _at_ him.

"This, ah-" he breaks off and sneezes, you wait for him to continue. "Do you think..." he trails off again, shakes his head. You frown when he pulls his hair up into its bun rather than continuing. He does a terrible job of it. Usually his hair stays sleek and contained, today, stray hairs spring out every which way. Your fingers itch to smooth them back into place but you'll survive the twenty minutes to get him to his house and into bed. His question remains unfinished.

"Asahi?" you prompt.

He shakes his head like he's trying to dislodge something and another clump of hair springs free from his bun. Then he stops dead and offers you a grin which would scare small children. His skin is pale from his forehead all the way down to his hips and the dark rings around his eyes bear striking resemblance to a panda's. Your heart skips a beat anyway. You thought it had stopped doing that. You offer your own smile in return, teaching by example. "Never mind, he wouldn't..." Asahi says and trails off _again_. Like you could possibly let that lie.

"He, who?" Nishinoya. Almost certainly Nishinoya. Really, you're more interested in the other part but Asahi's having a hard enough time talking as it is. Plus, he's sick.

Nishinoya _would_. No if buts or second guesses. After their fight, even Daichi forced out a question about the nature of Asahi and Nishinoya's fight. "Look," he'd said, pink around his ears, "was that a lovers quarrel because-" and you'd said "no" because _then_ it wasn't. Daichi still hasn't realized that maybe Kuroo wants something other than friendship from their regular phone calls that last over an hour so he is as low as the bar goes for perceiving relationships. And Daichi noticed the way Asahi and Nishinoya look at each other.

Asahi clears his throat and ducks his head under the guise of doing up the buttons of his shirt, buttons them one after the other. "Nishinoya." You're shocked! Surprised to your core. Really - the very foundations of your existence need rebuilding.

Play nice, he's sick.

"Something about Nishinoya?" He doesn't notice your complete lack of shock.

Asahi's fingers close over his last button but there's no hole to match it to. You step forward and wave his hand away when he protests you fixing it. You swiftly unbutton the mess he made until you're down to the only one he managed to get into the right hole and work up from there. He gives up and busies himself with scratching the side of his face and inspecting the corner of the ceiling. You've heard ceiling corners are truly fascinating this time of year.

"Why do you think he went to my house?"

You pull the last white button through and set it against his skin. He likes that one open but _you_ like getting him healthy, so he can deal. You consider what to say. Each of Asahi's breaths is distinct and a little gross when you're this close and his bags under his eyes are so large wrinkles spread through them. If you were his mom there's no way he'd have left the house this morning, much less made it to volleyball practice. Asahi still keeps some of his regret for abandoning the team bundled tight in his heart - not that, looking back, it was ever real abandonment - last practice is the only one he's missed since then.

You step away and pick up your bag before you do something you'll regret. "If I had to guess, I think he did because you haven't asked him out on a date yet," you say as an alternate regrettable action. You really shouldn't have said that. Asahi's sick, he's slow to pick up on Nishinoya's signals on the best of days but today outright _fear_ spreads across his face.

Damn.

You shouldn't have.

Asahi licks his lips, you carefully cling to your friendly smile and resist forcing your blueberry chapstick onto his lips. Licking your lips _never_ helps and Asahi's look like something attacked them as it is. "That's..." he starts and stops all with one word. Damn damn damn, you've just undone all of Nishinoya's quiet but steady advances, haven't you? You're going to die at the hand of Karasuno's guardian god when he finds out. Asahi swallows. "Would he really say yes?" His last word is practically a squeak.

You release your breath - hadn't realised you were holding it. "He really would."

"But he li-"

You cut him off. You can see where he was going and he should know better. "Likes people, not girls."

"But you-" he cuts _himself_ off this time and it gives you pause. Asahi doesn't often veer onto a track you can't predict. You don't have anything to do with their relationship. He swallows and you cringe inwardly, he's going to cough that nastiness up later. "You're sure?"

Whatever he was going to say, he's switched tracks now. "Completely," you reply and give him a punch on the arm. He rubs it and pulls on his jersey, steps into his shoes and laces them up. "Think about how you're going to do it on the way home."

You walk with him until the corner where your paths home split. You don't talk much because Asahi was doing well balancing his cold and your chat in the locker room but walking and thinking takes up all of his limited capacity. Plodding along beside him and watching the trees and Asahi's swaying steps suits you fine.

He clears his throat, grimaces and swallows - making you grimace back, another fun thing to cough up later. If he comes to school with that face tomorrow, you'll pack him up with a note to his mom telling her he's lying when he says he's fine. That she's known him his whole life and still believes him is a proper miracle. " I'll see you tomorrow?"

You nod. "Only if you're better," you say.

He opens his mouth to protest until you shoot him a glare. "Thanks, Suga," he says instead of whatever he was planning.

"Anytime."

The sun's long since vanished and you give him a push on the small of his back. He starts then smiles, sheepish. Figures he'd forget that the goal of walking home was to get him back into bed. "See you tomorrow." He says and you nod. You've already said your bit once and not getting stuck in a conversation loop is better for getting him into bed.

Asahi's shoulders shake in a sneeze and you resist finding a tissue to wipe his nose with. He wipes it himself. He's older than you, he can handle himself. You blink, about to say something in regard to getting moving again but stop because all of Asahi is very close to all of you. It strikes you how much taller he is. He brushes his lips against the top of your head and you hope there isn't too much dandruff sprinkled on your scalp. "See you tomorrow," he says and returns to walking unsteadily up the path. His house sits a block away, he'll make it fine.

You stare at his back. _What the heck was that about?_ Asahi turns the corner. You stare more but at the point where he vanished.

Was that even a kiss?

A breeze picks up and you turn the corner. That... Asahi must be very tired.

You ruffle your hair as you walk to rid it of the ghost of Asahi's lips. Sickness makes people irrational.

\----

You don't see Asahi once before lunch and usually you run into him before you head into your classroom in the morning. Either Asahi took you seriously when you said to stay home if he isn't better, or he's avoiding you. You crunch a piece of celery into submission and bemoan the lack of dressing to Daichi who laughs. No sympathy to be found there. You ran out of time in the morning so your lunch lacks the usual things that make you enjoy it so much.

Every time you think about Asahi leaning over you, you force yourself to stop, bring up play notes for volleyball, pull out your school work, ask Daichi to elaborate on why Kuroo's last phone call irritated him the most out of any to date, check your phone one too many times. You hit the off switch and the screen goes dark. Press it again a second later. Daichi raises an eyebrow but doesn't comment.

"Think Asahi will make it to afternoon practice?" he asks.

Even without interrogating you about your restlessness he manages to stick the topic on Asahi. "Couldn't say but I don't think he made it to school today." And his health is lower on your list of priorities than other things about him.

Daichi frowns. "You haven't asked him?"

You focus on two friends arguing over a cellphone screen as you reply. Daichi's frown always sees right through you. "I already told him to recover properly before he comes back." You shrug. "He can take care of himself."

You glance back at Daichi, his frown fades - thank goodness - and he replaces it with contemplation. "We don't have much time to perfect the synchronized attack: lightning edition," Nishinoya's name that stuck before any of the team could fix it, "if he's away too long, we'll have to come up with something different."

And, with that segue into volleyball, you're back on firm ground. You chat together until it's time for class - Daichi turns pale and realizes that his homework is only half done and you whack him upside the head with your own. He could have finished it easily if he shut up about volleyball.

\----

No Asahi at practice. Guilt stabs you when you sigh in relief. You _like_ Asahi. Damn rude to feel relieved at his absence. Nishinoya doesn't share your sentiment. He spends the first twenty minutes twisting to look at the door every time he hears the slightest sound and, once he gives up on Asahi arriving late, fumbles easy receives and takes balls to the face for the rest of practice.

One doozy of a serve by Kageyama sends you dashing to the first aid kit, Takeda-sensei to locate one of Karasuno's ice packs and Nishinoya trailing behind you with the heel of his his hand pressed to his nose while he leans forward to keep blood off his uniform.

"Sorry!" Kageyama shouts behind you, you wave him off without looking - you can imagine his contrite bow all too well - and Nishinoya offers a rude gesture.

"He didn't mean to give you a bloody nose," you reproach and switch on the tap over the sink.

Nishinoya shoves his hands under the water and you wrestle with the velcro of the kit.

"Kageyama does what he means to." Nishinoya sounds cold like you've never heard him before.

More blood drips down from his nose and a trickle flows over his lips, you watch it pass the curve of his chin and drip onto the floor. Nishinoya licks his lips - that _never_ helps - which spreads it across them like he's wearing terrible lipstick and you snap back to your senses. His nose is bleeding and you're just standing there like a fool. You pull one of the wipes from the first aid kit and he tries to jerk away but you grab his chin between your thumb and forefinger firmly, tilt it up and wipe away the worst of his blood. His nose is red and starting to swell - not to mention smeared with blood - but it's still straight. If Nishinoya has a bit of luck, it won't be broken.

He glares at _you_ now. Fantastic.

"That wasn't fair and you know it. Usually you would get a serve like that without a thought."

He pulls out of your grip and takes a second wipe for himself, holds it to catch the flow from his nose. What was a steady stream is now just a trickle and it looks like once it gets ice applied he won't remember it was there tomorrow.

"He said we should talk."

You blink. "Why would Kageyama want us to talk?" If Kageyama didn't think about volleyball he wouldn't have anything between his ears - not an insult because Kageyama would think it's a compliment.

Nishinoya slumps against the wall with his shoulders hunched and head forward. You itch to tilt it back but he clearly doesn't agree with your opinion on treatment. " _Asahi_ said I need to talk to _him_."

 _Oh_. That makes more sense, at least. And explains why he's so out of sorts.

"When did he say that?"

Takeda appears with the icepack and Nishinoya takes it and throws the wipe in the bin on top of a myriad of paper towels before resting it on his nose. He whimpers and you cringe in sympathy.

Takeda hovers so you beam at him like Nishinoya wasn't just in the process of losing half his blood moments ago. "I can take care of him, sensei, if you want to get back to the rest of the team?"

"If you're sure you can handle-" you cut him off with a nod.

"The bleeding's stopped and it doesn't look broken, we'll be fine."

"I expect you to get me if you need help," he says, but you know he knows you won't. He leaves you alone with Nishinoya again.

Nishinoya all but sits on the ground. His leg muscles are tense from his thighs down to his ankles and he's jamming himself against the wall but with his ass still inches from the ground, you can practically hear his ankles scream. That can not be comfortable. You join him in much the same position - your ankles swear bloody murder. Definitely not comfortable. You lower yourself the last few inches. You shorts can survive a few minutes on the dirty floor. You tug the hem of Nishinoya's shorts and he lowers himself down, too. 

"At two am," he says. It takes you a moment to remember why he's saying that.

"He sent you a text?"

Nishinoya gives you a nod. "He never replied when I asked him in the morning what the hell it was about." You really should have waited until Asahi wasn't oozing slime to play relationship coach.

"Given how he was when I left him, he probably only woke up to send you that."

Nishinoya hunches down. It strikes you how tiny he really is, he might stand a million metres tall in personality but get him curled up in a ball - in pain, too, can't forget the recent volleyball to nose collision - and unsure of where he stands and he looks far more than one year younger than you.

"He's not going anywhere, he'll probably come to school again tomorrow."

Nishinoya pulls the icepack off his nose and you're about to protest that he should keep it on there another few minutes but you notice his grip has turned his knuckles white from pressure rather than cold.

"He _knows_ , Suga."

Oh, _damn_. You give him the credit of not feigning confusion. Asahi was the last of everyone to get the memo. But... "Good." Nishinoya's head jerks up, his blood, crusted around his nostrils, looks like seriously diseased nose hair. "Then you two can finally get together."

He tenses head to toe and you can see the outline of each of his muscles. You wouldn't blame him if he took that swing. You really fucked up.

Nishinoya's fist releases, you attempt a smile, his frown intensifies and you give up. If he's so set on frowning that he'll tolerate the increase in nose pain, your smile can't help.

"How are you so okay with this?" he asks. You suppress a laugh, he sounds as nasal as Asahi. What a pair. At least you don't think Nishinoya is going to punch you any more.

"What would I have a problem with?"

His eyebrow arches and then he cringes - apparently at the limit of his facial movement. His hand is still over the ice pack but since his hand isn't _on his face_ it's not doing him any good. You push his hand off and touch the corner of the pack to the side of his nose.

"You're too damn nice." He sighs and his fingers brush yours as he takes the ice pack from you and presses it more firmly to his injury. A bead of condensation drips down the side of his nose and wipes a track through some of the dried blood on his upper lip. "Just take him already."

Your thoughts halt. " _What?_ " You try and process what demented logic Nishinoya used to get him to the point where he would say _anything_ like that.

"He's yours. Has been forever."

You regret making him use the ice pack. Half his face doesn't give you enough of his expression. Yours is free for him to watch. Hopefully he can see you're pissed.

"He's a fucking person, Noya. He's his. You don't - I wouldn't... You can't _call dibs_ on people."

Why the hell are you still sitting on the floor? Not the time to bring up moving but your ass would love a change.

Nishinoya adjusts the icepack and more drops of water run down, he wipes one off his arm. "Like anyone would mind you calling dibs on them."

"Fuck it. _Stop_." You take a deep breath. "He's into you. That time in second year you got that receive directly to me with a _kick_? Everyone on that court could see him fall for you then and he never got up." Nishinoya opens his mouth but you plough on. "I _know_ he didn't respond when you tried subtlety but you've _met_ Asahi _and_ he didn't realize you like more than boobs. Can you really expect he'd change things over passes that might not have existed?"

Nishinoya replies but you ignore it because you won't let a phrase as stupid as "but I do like boobs" rest in your mind for a second.

" _He knows_. Just," your energy for this conversation just ran out, "talk to him. Get on the same page." You sigh and rest your head back on the wall. The ceiling could use a wash. "Then make out," you add as an afterthought.

"And where does that leave you?" he asks. If you had the energy you'd shake him so hard his teeth fall out.

You smile with all the energy you can muster. Take the nice road. "Sitting on the floor with a friend who should have got a date months ago?"

"In love with two idiots dating each other?" he snaps back like a punch to the gut.

"What does that matter?" flies out of your mouth before you reconsider. Not like you have ounce of deniability to stand on.

"You're just going to sit there and tell us to hook up without even mentioning your own feelings?"

You laugh and it's more forced than Kageyama when he doles out praise. "They're not _relevant_." He draws breath to start a protest - you interject. Can't seem to get out of this, might as well go all in. "I love everyone. It's not the same as you two." You do your best not to cringe through the words. Fail. You explained to Daichi one time, when the topic of marriage came up and you were both much younger, how the whole concept didn't seem right. Tying yourself to one person is impossible and you can see yourself with almost every person you meet. Daichi made some comment about how that's not how people work. You've both grown up since then and he might have changed his mind but you haven't found a chance to check. Probably wouldn't take that chance if you found it.

Fuck. You said "love", didn't you? Couldn't even keep to the socially accepted beating around the bush of "like" for a single conversation.

You squeeze your eyes shut so you don't have to see Nishinoya's reaction. You said that and now he's going to look at you differently. He'll tell Asahi who will look at you differently. You'll have to try and stop loving them which won't work, you know it won't. You've tried.

"Everyone?"

You cringe. He doesn't believe you. Nod anyway. "Almost."

His ice pack crinkles. Must have shifted it. "People you pass on the street?"

This is the problem. You sigh. "No, of course not, and guys more than girls but" you clear your throat, you can't believe how weak this sounds, "everyone on the team."

You hear a damp slap - Nishinoya putting the icepack down? - and then his breath stirs the air against your face. Your eyes snap open and he's _right there_. No room for a retreat - he's got a hand either side of you, against the wall - and you don't even attempt to find a path out, though that would be the wise move. His swollen nose barely qualifies as swollen any more but it's still red and the ice pack turned the skin that wasn't blessed with volleyball contact pale around it and you start a laugh but catch it and shove it back down. You can see the different colours that make up his irises, he's so close. Such a mess.

He licks his lips. You could scream.

His breath coats the fine hairs on your chin with light moisture and you swear the next time he blinks his eyelashes will brush yours. How is he so damn _close?_

He reaches the end of some decision, breaks the plateau the two of you hold, tilts his head - though not enough - and places his lips over yours. He's warm and salty. You part your lips - were going to try and reason more but this is so exhausting. Too exhausting. Asahi's ill, Nishinoya's injured and you want to kiss him and have since the first time he cheered at a point gained from a great receive. The skin of his lips sticks to yours and you suppress another laugh because you can taste his damn blood, what are you even _doing_ like this? The tip of his tongue passes his lips and you tilt your head to get a proper angle on the kiss, reach up to cup his face, stroke your thumb across his cheek, the temperature of it is still inconsistent from the icepack. You part your lips wider, try to force the kiss deeper and guilt curls around your gut. You need to talk about this. Make sure he knows that you can't stop loving everyone else just because you kiss him.

He forces a hand behind your head, fingers through your hair and kisses you like this is all he wants to ever do. He miscalculates, your teeth knock together, he grunts and nearly jerks away but you follow his lips, keep the two of you connected, your breath runs short but you press up against him try to taste as much as you can before breaking off and breathing hard.

You sneeze.

Nishinoya scrabbles away and when you look up he made it halfway across the room. Impressive agility. He hates getting sick.

You wipe your nose with the back of your hand, though there isn't anything really to wipe from one small sneeze. "Was it that bad a kiss?"

He goes red at the ears with that. Finally clicked that he locked lips with his senpai for an entire minute while the rest of the team still practised in the gym next door. "You have to make out with Asahi."

"Ouch, telling me to practice. Little harsh, don't you think?" You stand up and, okay, yeah, your butt is not happy how long its contact with the floor lasted.

You expected Nishinoya to take that as his cue to lighten the mood but he's equal parts embarrassed and serious when he replies. "We all need to go out together." He pauses, gingerly runs his fingers down the bridge of his nose but doesn't seem to find anything to complain about. "Don't back away if I hook up with Asahi."

You breathe out a laugh. If? If _nothing_. "You should let him make his own decision, don't you think?"

He shakes his head and, _damn it_ , he's fantastic. "I'm not letting you go," he says with enough passion to convince a wall he's right. You didn't really stand a chance.

He really means that.

A laugh escapes from your chest, nervous laughter will be your downfall. "Will you keep the both of us?"

He nods and his determination shows in every line of his body. "Of course."

You cover your mouth so you don't laugh again. "If Asahi doesn't mind then-"

The door to the room bangs open and Hinata looks like the world couldn't get any better as far as he's concerned - grinning ear to ear and very literally bouncing off the walls. "Suga-san, Suga-san! You should have seen it I was all "gyaaa!" and Kageyama went "hwaa!!" and then-" and then Kageyama slaps the back of his head as the rest of the team files in and Hinata ditches his indecipherable retelling of practice to yell at Kageyama rather than about him. 

You and Nishinoya join the rest of the team in changing and get ready to leave without a word to each other, Kageyama glances at Nishinoya between shouts of idiot at Hinata and and an eventually gives a stammer ridden apology that Nishinoya takes better than the first one. You pass Nishinoya, brush your fingers across his elbow on a whim and he fights to keep his eyes off you until he's ready and out the door. You suppose you'll talk later. Maybe he'll talk to Asahi first.

Nishinoya's ice pack steadily melts on the floor where he left it. You sling your bag over your shoulder and take it upon yourself to return it to the freezer.

You catch yourself smiling at the freezer door when you close it. You kissed Nishinoya. Can't beat a day where that happens.

\----

A third of your way home, your pockets vibrates and you spend a moment fishing out your phone. Nishinoya sent you a text and two pictures. You laugh so hard it brings tears to your eyes. 

"c u friday 7 30"

The first picture, Asahi baulking and leaning back so far he could limbo, Nishinoya pressed close and shoulder twisted around like it might snap so he can hold the phone out so far enough for the photo while he kisses the corner of Asahi's mouth. The second, a more natural kiss, Asahi with his eyes shut -bags under them still present but at unfortunate makeup level rather than panda - and a curl of a smile touching the corner of his mouth and Nishinoya slipping out of frame but happiness touching every pixel containing his face. You set the second one as your background before you send a reply. "careful not to catch that cold, you have to keep your health for our date"

**Author's Note:**

> another fic, another nose injury and terrible title. regional slang and idioms are the worst and I give up on them. beta'd by the lovely kidscrappy
> 
> this was a completely different fic until the ot3 crept in but i like it better like this. their date was a disaster, noya stayed healthy (idiots don't catch colds) but suga had to bring a barrel of tissues with him and fell asleep in the movie but they both dragged him back to his bed and tucked him in while his dad looked on kind of confused because suga said he was going on a date and insisted despite sickness but there are two cute boys here?? he explains later and he's a little confused but okay with it. does judge his taste though because is dating boys who would let him go out like that really a good idea?
> 
> oh uh, i have [a tumblr](http://vilechill.tumblr.com/) now, by the way, on the off chance anyone wants to say hi!


End file.
